


Attentive

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He couldn’t bear to risk losing you as a friend, meanwhile you couldn’t bear witnessing him being dense.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Osamutober





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 for Osamutober  
> Impulse /ˈɪm pʌls/  
> Noun  
> sudden, involuntary inclination prompting to action

“What did you want to talk about, [Name]-chan?” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows. There was some mischief in his eyes and you looked down, avoiding his gaze. Osamu and Atsumu glanced at each other and Osamu’s voice hardened, “Did someone bully you again?”

“We’ll beat ‘em up,” Atsumu reassured you and you shook your head. You fiddled with the hem of your sleeve and you took in a deep breath before looking up at the two of them. 

“I’m moving.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

The Miya twins looked at you in disbelief and they asked, “What do you mean?!”

“After… after this year, I’m moving to a different prefecture…” you weakly explained. It pained you to admit such a thing, after all, the three of you were childhood friends. You’ve gone through elementary and middle school together, and even after the twins joined the volleyball team, you had stayed til they finished practice to walk home with them. 

How were they supposed to believe you suddenly when you said you were going to leave them?

“My father got a new job… I don’t really have much of a choice but to go.”

“Where are you moving to?”

“Will you still be able to visit?”

“I’m going to the Miyagi prefecture… I recently got accepted into Shiratorizawa,” you couldn’t look them in the eye, and the two twins glanced at each other before Osamu gently placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey [Name],” he gently called your name, trying to get you to look at them. When you lift your head though, he wasn’t expecting to see your eyes brimming with tears. The two twins panicked, the last time they saw you cry, it was because Atsumu had - in a fit a temper tantrum - said that you weren’t even their friend. 

“W-What?! Wait, don’t cry, [Name], please don’t cry!” Atsumu panicked first and he desperately tried to find his pack of tissues in his backpack, and you sobbed, “I don’t- I don’t want to leave!”

The twins felt their heart ache at how sad you sounded. Atsumu finally found his tissues and gently dabbed at your cheeks, trying to soak up the tears that were running down your face. As soon as Atsumu pulled away, you glanced up and grabbed onto Osamu, pulling him into a hug. He was surprised when your arms wrapped around his torso, but quickly adapted to hug you back. 

Atsumu opted to gently pat your back and the twins shared another glance and Osamu softly said, “We’ll still be friends even if we can’t go to school together.”

He could softly hear you whimper and Atsumu lips trembled and he whined, “If you keep crying, we’re going to start crying!”

Osamu looked at his brother in shock and he was right, Atsumu was starting to get teary-eyed at the thought of not going to school with you. Osamu bit his lower lip and tried his best to keep himself together, but as Atsumu’s hand stopped rubbing your back, all Osamu could do was hold you tighter as it may be the last chance he had before you left.

***

“Osamu looks like he’s in top condition today,” Aran commented with some amusement in his eyes. Atsumu shook his head and laughed, “We have a visitor coming to see us this weekend.”

“Hmm, both of you seem pretty excited, now that I noticed it.”

“I’m telling ya! We have a good friend coming to see us. Although Samu is much more excited than I am.” 

“Is that so? I wonder who this visitor is that has him in such a good mood,” Suna chimed in as he approached. Atsumu glanced over to see his twin performing well in the practice match with Kita and Omimi and he grinned. As much as Atsumu wants to tease Osamu more, he stops himself in the end. After all, even if he’s better at hiding it, he’s just as excited as his twin is.

As practice wrapped up, there was some commotion at the entrance of the gym as the boys got out of their changing rooms. Suna and Osamu glanced at each other and Kita asked, “Isn’t that Atsumu making that noise?”

“I think so?” Osamu responded as he finished changing back into his school uniform. He frowned and sighed, “What is he going on about now?”

“Probably his fangirls,” Suna shrugged. Osamu returned the shrug and mumbled, “Guess it’s time to go check.”

As Osamu walked out of the changing room to the front of the gym, he saw Atsumu with one arm over a girl’s shoulder, but Osamu could  _ never _ forget that hairstyle and that uniform. An obvious sign that you clearly didn’t belong to their school, yet it fit you so perfectly. You were bowing and exchanging hand shakes with some of the Inarizaki volleyball members, and Atsumu was proudly smiling by your side the entire time. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Atsumu finally notices Osamu and he grinned, “Samu, look who’s here!”

You glanced at Atsumu and then followed his gaze. Upon seeing Osamu standing there, staring at you wide-eyed, your smile brightened tenfold and called out, “Samu-Samu!”

You ducked out of Atsumu’s arm and he dramatically gasped while reaching out to you weakly and then pulling his hand back to his heart and he moaned, “You wound me, [Name]-chan!”

You ran up to Osamu and he instantly dropped his duffel bag to catch you as you ran up to him for a hug. His arms wrapped around you and he lightly spun you around in a circle before gently placing you on the floor. His hands easily rested on your waist and he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I came immediately after I finished my cheerleading practice!”

“Surprised you’re not in your cheerleading uniform.”

“I changed out of it before coming here,” you laughed. You loosen your embrace on him slightly so you can properly look at him and you sighed, “Both you and Tsumu are so much taller now.”

He grinned and gently pats your head, and he teased, “You’re still as short as ever.”

“Hey!” 

The two of you laugh, and after you guys finished, Atsumu approaches you with your duffel bag and he sighed, “Did you come back to Hyogo for the both of us? Or just Samu?”

“Whoops, sorry Tsumu,” you teased as you took your duffel bag off him. Osamu wishes he could have held onto you for longer, it was so nice having you in his arms again, he kind of wishes that he could keep doing so. But for now, he’ll settle with you locking arms with him as you drag him towards the group. Aran finally sees what Atsumu meant during practice. The other Miya twin was practically a lovesick fool with how he was looking at you.

“So are ya staying the whole weekend?”

“Mhm, I already told my parents beforehand and they told your parents, so they know about it.”

“Niceee, sleep over time!” Atsumu punched his fist into the air out of happiness and he laughed and smiled, “How exciting!”

Atsumu reached out his hand for a high five, and you responded in turn.

“Sure is!” 

Osamu took his place on your left side since Atsumu had clearly taken your right. Atsumu threw his arm around your shoulder, and Osamu narrowed his eyes for a split second before he just let out a soft exasperated sigh that barely anyone else heard. Aran, however, clearly noticed it, and it turns out he wasn’t the only one who had noticed, cause even Kita has an amused smile on his face as he watched the interactions between the twins and you. 

“It’s kind of cute that he can actually make that expression, don’t you think so?” Aran whispered to Kita. Kita stifled a chuckle and nodded, “One can only hope that he realizes it sooner rather than later.”

***

By the time you had finished being introduced to everyone on the volleyball team, the sun had nearly completely set and you seemed to be socially exhausted. You didn’t expect to run into them during practicing, yet when you had called the house phone for the Miya residence, their mother had picked up and teasingly asked you to go pick them up from school. Perhaps it was her way of helping you surprise the boys, especially since you hadn’t planned to see them until the weekend. It was the one rare weekend where neither you or the twins had practice to attend, so it was a good opportunity to actually see each other. 

“[Name]-chan!”

“Hello auntie!” you greeted with a bright smile and a tight hug. She kissed your forehead and gently patted your head, “Go get showered first.”

“What, I wanted to shower first!” Atsumu whined and he turned to you with a slight huff. You stuck out your tongue in defiance and both of you laughed at your silly antics. Osamu shook his head, and their mother chuckled, ‘You better hurry up though [Name], after all, I’m making your favorites tonight.”

“Really?!” your eyes widened with glee and the twins groaned, “Mom, you’re spoiling her!”

“Oh shush you two,” she chuckled, and pointed her finger at the two of them, “You two say that as though I don’t see how you two save all your allowance to buy [Name]-chan a gift for her birthday.”

“ **Mom!** ” 

The two twins caused a commotion, although it was mostly Atsumu. He always tried to play it off like he was the cooler and superior twin, yet Osamu was mostly just flustered that his mother had known all this time. He let out a sigh and then broke away to turn to you. He walked over and took your duffel bag from you and he smiled, “I’ll bring it up to the guest room for you.”

“Okie! I’ll come with so I can grab some clothes.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll go get you a spare towel too,” Osamu mumbled quickly as he realized that maybe they weren’t quite prepared for you as they thought. You nodded and glanced up to stare at Osamu’s back.  _ Was it that broad last time the two of you saw each other? _

You honestly don’t remember, yet it felt nice seeing him again. You’ve known about the twins dying their hair, they had shown it to you in the messages that you guys sent each other in the group chat. You wanted to reach up and ruffle his hair, and as soon as the two of you reach the top of the steps, you gently tug on his shirt.

“Hm, what is it?”

“Can you go back down a step?”

“Uh.. sure?”

Osamu went down one step, and while he was no longer as tall, he was certainly still taller. You smiled and got closer til you were able to easily reach up and ruffle his hair. Osamu’s eyes widened as he heard you softly mumble, “I’m glad it’s still fluffy.”

“Of course it is, silly,” Osamu laughed and he shook his head, “Come on.”

“Yes, yes,” you chimed as you headed towards the guest room. You walked past Atsumu’s room, then his, until you reached the guest room. You opened the door to the guest room and Osamu followed you in to drop off the duffel. He glanced around and tilted his head in confusion, “Was it always this clean?”

“Your mom probably cleaned it. I did tell her last night I was going to come earlier.”

“Wow, and you purposely didn’t tell us, huh?” Osamu smirked at you as he pulled you into a head lock and furiously ruffled your hair. “How dare ya!”

“I dared!” you laughed as you weakly tried to push him off. It was a futile attempt, yet you did it regardless. After breaking away with peels of laughter in between, Osamu fondly shook his head and said, “I’ll go grab you your towel. Be right back.”

He left the room, and he’s grateful that you didn’t pick up the fact that his heart is pounding. It was surreal to have you so close to him again. The last time he saw you was during his first year during summer break. And since then, his feelings have only grown stronger for you. The saying that distance makes the heart grow fonder was so true in his case that he found it ironic that even Atsumu had figured out that he was head over heels in love with you before you had.

He quickly approached the closet room with all the spare towels and swiped one for you. As he closed the door, Atsumu was leaning against the wall and he softly asked, “Are you going to ask her?”

Osamu’s eyes widened and he sighed, “I want to.”

“Just do it, Samu! I really think you have a chance,” Atsumu calmly explained. Osamu could see that his brother was unusually serious about this and he softly mumbled, “I’m just scared of ruining things.”

“I don’t think you will,” Atsumu admitted and he chuckled, “Do you see how she looks at you? Both of you are pining for each other and it’s kind of annoying that neither of you see it.”

Atsumu sighed and patted Osamu’s shoulder, “I know you’re terrified of losing her… but I really don’t think you will. Just… think it over, Samu.”

Atsumu walked off to his room, softly closing the door behind him. Osamu stood there, limply holding onto the towel for you and he had to shake his head of the thoughts that threatened to consume him. He knew for a fact that he was probably one of the closest male friends to you, but what if there was someone else at Shiratorizawa that had stolen your heart? He can’t bear to know the truth behind it, and honestly he wants nothing more than to just walk away from the whole situation completely. 

He shook his head and as he turned around, he was surprised to see you opening your door, exiting the guest room with some spare clothes in your hand. You glanced up from the door handle to look at him and you smiled, “What took you so long to get a towel?”

“I got distracted by Tsumu,” Osamu admitted with a small smile. He hands you the towel and you asked, “Does Tsumu still want to shower after me?”

“Not sure,” Osamu shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “Just check on him after, if he’s playing games though, don’t expect a response.”

“Of course,” you rolled your eyes and laughed, “See you in a bit.”

Osamu nodded and made his way to his room, softly closing it behind him before sighing over the pain of knowing that you were right there yet he couldn’t even be honest with you or himself. The mere fact that Atsumu knew about his predicament threw him for a loop, and to be frank, Osamu was clinging onto the small hope that Atsumu had given him.

_ “Both of you are pining for each other and it’s kind of annoying that neither of you see it.” How dumb. What does he even know?  _ Osamu threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. He closed his eyes and even in his thoughts all he can think of is you. He wanted to see you, to hold you, and to call you his. 

He loved you.

He doesn’t know when it happened. He isn’t even sure how it ended up happening. Was it the way you were always there for him through all his successes and failures? You always reassured him even when others had told him he couldn’t do it. You always encouraged him even when people told him that he was doing something stupid. 

He still remembers your reaction on video call when he had told you that he was planning on quitting volleyball after high school to go to culinary school. He still remembers how much pain and confusion he felt because everyone told him that he was wasting his skills in volleyball. But he wanted nothing more than to make food. 

He still remembers how you had gasped before getting excited over his choice. He didn’t know why he had expected anything other than your support. You had never discouraged him from his dreams or his passions, and maybe that was why he was so head over heels in love with you.

He sighed as he rolled over again to face the wall and he mumbled, “This sucks. Was I always such a coward?” He pulled his pillow into his arms, clutching it close to his chest, but all he wished right now was that it was you instead.

***

As the water droplets came to a stop, you stepped out of the shower to dry yourself off. It was nice being back at the Miya residency, and honestly you missed them so much. But something had felt off about Osamu since you saw him. It was almost like there was a cloud over his head the entire time, and you wish you knew what it was. 

_ I know he’s still having issues with talking to Atsumu about quitting volleyball, but… I wonder if something else is bothering him to the point where he’s so distracted.  _ You hummed lightly as you finished drying up and changing into fresh clothes. You tossed your old clothes into the little hamper that auntie had set aside for you, and after making sure your hair was dry enough that it wasn’t dripping water everywhere, you exited the bathroom to find Atsumu so he could take his shower.

You knocked twice and was immediately rebuffed with, “Sorry, I’m in the middle of a raid at the moment! Maybe go get Samu!”

His voice was muffled and urgent, and you can faintly hear him cursing under his breath and you laughed, “Alright, good luck Tsumu!”

“Thanks!” Atsumu called out and then after noticing he died, he let out a string of curses before leaning back in his chair.  _ I hope that gives Samu and [Name] enough alone time to talk to each other. I don’t wanna get in their way.  _ Atsumu gently rubbed his chin and smirked.  _ Osamu owes me for this if they end up getting together today, heh. _

You stepped away from Atsumu’s door and made your way to Osamu’s room. You knocked a few times without avail, and you tilted your head in confusion. There was no light coming out from below the door, and it was strange that Osamu would knock out like that without even saying anything. Plus, dinner is soon, he wouldn’t sleep before dinner.

“Samu?”

Osamu groggily opened his eyes, and while his thoughts were certainly a mess due to a certain someone, he wasn’t completely asleep yet. He sat up in bed, still hugging his pillow and mumbed, “Come in.”

You stepped in quickly, trying to block as much light from coming in since you can hear from his voice alone that he was dead tired. As you approach, you can see the sleepy smile on his face and there’s already signs of a bedhead forming. 

“Sleepy?” you teased as you took a seat by him on his bed. He nodded and leaned over to rest his head on your shoulder and you laughed, “Your neck is going to hurt, Samu. I’m not tall enough for this.”

“S’alright,” he mumbled. His voice was devoid of emotions and energy, and while he did try to be playful with his response, he still felt so empty and confused. Should he just be honest and come clean with you and potentially ruin things?  _ I can’t _ .  _ Of course I can’t, if she rejects me today, we’ll have a whole weekend stuck together and it’ll be awkward. I can’t do it.  _

He let out a heavy sigh and you gently push him off your shoulder. There’s a slight pout on his lips and you laughed, “Here.”

You scooted back further onto the bed so that he could rest his head on your lap, and while he was clearly flustered by the thought, you offered, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to rest his head on your lap. As he laid down, he couldn’t help but notice that you smelled nice, and a little bit like him. 

“Did you use my body wash?”

“Yeah, I didn’t like Atsumu’s one, it smells too strong.”

“Right?” Osamu laughed and he closed his eyes. As he did, you gently patted his head, occasionally threading your fingers through his fluffy hair and you asked, “What’s on your mind, Samu?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been looking really bothered by something recently, is something going on?” you softly asked. Osamu slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with you. Your features were wrought with concern. He sighed and whispered, “I guess I can’t hide it from you, can I?”

“Is it about Atsumu and the culinary school?”

“Mhm,” Osamu played along with the question, avoiding the real problem at hand. “Atsumu is so greedy when it comes to volleyball, and honestly, as passionate as I am for the sport, I’m more interested in cooking. I really… I really wanted to break it to him as easily as possible, but I can’t figure out a way to do so. Whenever I bring it up, Atsumu gets so heated and passionate over the mere mention of volleyball and all the people we’ve played against that it’s hard to even get a word in once he gets started.”

“That’s true,” you giggled and softly continued, “I think it’ll be hard even after you tell him. After all, I think Tsumu believes that you’ll be by his side forever in terms of volleyball. I’m sure he’ll grow to accept it at some point once he gets a taste of how delicious your food will be.”

“Sure hope so,” Osamu softly laughed, but it faded so quickly and you asked, “There’s something else on your mind, isn’t there?”

He can feel your gaze on him, but he can’t bear to look at you. You furrowed your brows and whispered, “You won’t talk about it?”

Osamu bit his lower lip. As much as he wanted to talk about it, how could he when it was regarding  _ you _ ? You don’t falter, and you’re clearly persistent as you maintain the silence until he’s looking at you again. There’s a weak and reluctant laugh that escapes him and he muttered, “You really do just see right through me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” you admitted and the hand on his head stopped moving. He glanced up to see a faint blush on your face as you slowly mumbled, “How can I not pay attention to you?”

_ Huh? _ Osamu’s eyes widened. He’s never seen this side of you. He’s never, not even once, saw you flustered by either him or Atsumu. You glanced away from him for a second and you took in a deep breath and made eye contact with him again.

“I’ve always paid attention to you, Samu. Like how you always end up licking your lips whenever you’re staring at a menu cause you’re thinking hard about what you want to eat. When it gets really bad, you end up rubbing the back of your neck and you end up just buying everything,” you stated in a rush. You took another breath and continued, “And whenever you get lazy over something, all it takes is someone to compare you to Atsumu or for someone to entice you with food to get you heated.”

Osamu’s eyes widened and he gasped, “You… you really do know all of my quirks. Why would you remember all of this?”

“W-Well,” you stammered and looked away, “That’s cause I like you… a lot.”

You wanted the ground to swallow you whole. You regretted speaking of your feelings at all. You’ve done so well in hiding your feelings that you knew that Osamu would never speak up about it. And yet… and yet despite all your hard work to hide it, did you just impulsively confess to this boy that you liked him?

Yes, yes, you did.

You couldn’t look at him, and you could feel your face burning up. Although perhaps it was a good thing you didn’t have to witness how dumb Osamu looked staring up at your face as your cheeks and ears got painted a pretty pink. His mouth is slightly open and honestly, he couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. He gently reached up and touched your face with his fingers, brushing along the edge and he responded, “I like you too, [Name].”

You let out an exasperated sigh, “No, not as friends, Samu, I mean as-”

“I know, I love you too,” he responded with ease. Your eyes widened and he brightly smiled. It was the most brilliant and radiant smile you’ve ever seen on him and you weakly stammered, “T-This...Y-You… you’re serious right?”

“I am,” Osamu got off your lap and sat up next to you. In a split second, he pulls you into his arms and then rolls over so that you’re laying on top of him. He can’t stop smiling, and honestly he loved you. He loved you so much that his heart felt like it was going to burst. He gently pulled you closer and he asked, “Is this real?”

“Huh?” you laughed and gently pinched his cheek, “Of course this is real!” 

Your gaze was so loving and tender and Osamu really did feel like he was on cloud nine. He gently cupped your cheek and he muttered, “I wish we went to the same school.”

“I do too,” you closed your eyes as you basked in his warmth. He was right here. Right next to you. And you were in his arms. This was something you had only ever dreamed of and never spoken of. Osamu sighed, “I wish I could see you everyday and enjoy campus life with you. We would eat lunch together, hell, I’ll make you your lunch. I’ll walk you to and from school, see your face after practice, and give you a big hug every time.”

“I do too,” you had a sad smile on your face and Osamu mirrored your expression, “But even if I can’t see you every day, being able to see you in between on the weekends is good enough for me. I’m just... so happy right now.”

He let out a low laugh and mumbled, “I never thought you’d return my feelings.”

“Says the boy who didn’t even confess first,” you teased and purposely snuggled up closer to him. “I’m glad though… that I figured you out.”

“I am too, I don’t think I’d have the guts to ask you out,” Osamu admitted and then sheepishly laughed, “Ya know Tsumu was on my case about it.”

“You know… if Atsumu noticed it, then you’re just that dense.”

“Oh shuddup,” Osamu poked your waistline, causing you to laugh and he was about to pull you even closer so the two of you were flushed up against each other and you gently placed your hands on his chest to stop him.

“You don’t wanna cuddle?” he whined and you laughed, “I do, but Samu, you haven’t showered.”

“Oh.”

The embarrassment crept up his neck and over his face and you laughed at him. He pouted and was about to whine, but your voice had softly cut him off.

“We have all weekend to spend together, now go. Besides, I’m going to have to mentally prepare myself to tell your twin and your parents.”

“Oh yeah,” Osamu nodded sagely and then he deadpanned, “Wait, that means-”

“I’ll have to tell my parents too, hehe.”

“Oh boy.”

“Yup, now go shower, you stinky head.”

“Yes, yes,” Osamu reluctantly got out of bed. Yet seeing you laying there with such a fond and content smile on your features was more than he could have ever asked for. And you were right, the two of you had the rest of the weekend to spend together, and the rest of your futures together as well.


End file.
